Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two)
. Diana would continue to perform as an open crime fighter after World War Two and resisted being recalled home to Paradise Island after the war preferring to give up her immortality than leave her life of independence and personal identity. 1950s During the 1950s, Diana was able to continue operating as a super-powered crime fighter as she had admitted to having no secret identity and stated herself to be a legendary Amazon, unlike many of the other masked heroes who were forced to either reveal their secret private identity or stop operating by the Federal government's Committee on Un-American Activities. This of course was not truly accurate on Diana's part as she continued to use her alias of Diana Prince. It was during those years that Diana began to explore fully her romantic interests in her long-time crime fighting partner, Col. Steve Trevor. After a period of courtship, Diana revealed her alias of Diana Prince to Trevor. Initially taken back by the revelation, Trevor and Diana married. Diana would later retire from active duty of the US Navy and decide to become a housewife where she would raise their daughter, Hippolyte "Lyta" Trevor named after Diana's mother. Later Life Diana would continue to remain active as crime fighter, even rejoining the reformed Justice Society of America in the 1960s, though she mostly preferred to spend her time raising her daughter as a stay at home mother. It would be during this time that Diana met her younger Earth-One counterpart. The two would become good friends occasionally inviting the younger Amazon to Earth-Two to enjoy a home cooked meal that the retired General Trevor would usually cook and the two ladies would trade good humored jokes such as the Earth-One Wonder Woman teasingly commenting that she would take the handsome skilled elder Trevor back to teach her own version how to act which the elder Wonder Woman would threaten as a cause for a true World War to be fought over, indicating her own decades long past. Diana would continue in her role as an elder stateswoman among the superhero community until the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" came to Earth-Two and erased all of its existence from reality. Diana fought well and was protected from erasure at the end of the Crisis by ascending to Mount Olympus along with her husband as both were erased and forgotten by the history of a new Primary Earth other than by their daughter who was reformatted into the new universe to be the daughter of Helena Kosmatos (Fury). Infinite Crisis Diana and Trevor would be seen as her goddess being during the recent return of Kal-L and his wife Lois Lane-Kent along with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime to the Primary Earth dimension after the Crisis in order to inspire and emotionally aid her most recent counterpart who had lost her center. Helping the latest Wonder Woman regain herself as a true successor to the title, Princess Diana Trevor and her husband supposedly left the current reality for all time. Whether this happens to be truth or not remains to be seen as she has appeared on several occasions, mostly as an apparition. | Powers = * :* :* :* :* :* * : By drink from the Fountain of Eternal Youth in then Paradise Island she could be eternally young. | Abilities = * * * * * * * * * Ventriloquism * (Every amazon is trained in kanga riding) | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Wonder Woman loses all powers if her wrists were bound by a man, but regained them once she was freed (no effect if bound by a woman). | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Magic Sphere | Transportation = * Invisible Robot Plane | Weapons = * Tiara | Notes = * The Earth-Two Wonder Woman survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and went to live among the Pre-Crisis Gods of Mount Olympus along with husband, General Steve Trevor. Since the Crisis, she has been seen mostly as a non-corporeal being except but for on a few occasions. * Although Wonder Woman maintained a secret identity throughout most of her career, she later publicly revealed her identity after marrying Steve Trevor. * In the Pre-Crisis continuity, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor gave birth to a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor. Hippolyta (Lyta for short) became a member of the Earth-Two super-hero team, Infinity, Inc. In the Post-Crisis continuity, the war-time Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor were rendered apocryphal and Lyta's parentage was retconned to include Helena Kosmatos, the Golden Age Fury as her biological mother and Joan Dale, the superheroine known as Miss America, as her foster mother. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Wonder Woman | Recommended = * All-Star Comics ** * All-Star Squadron * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XXVI (Wonder Woman biography page) | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Military Characters Category:Princesses